This invention relates to a tool which is especially useful for the removal of a hose from a radiator pipe, for example, as used on the radiator of an internal combustion engine. The tool is designed primarily for use on vacuum and fuel lines.
Typically, an automobile internal combustion engine hose and other hoses are made from flexible rubber or composite material. Such hoses are generally fitted onto a metal tube or pipe such as an aluminum, steel or copper tube or pipe. Such hoses are then held in position by a clamp.
Periodically it is desirable to remove the flexible tubing from the metal pipe when servicing the internal combustion engine or when the tubing becomes defective or must be replaced. Removal of flexible tubing from a rigid pipe or tube is often a difficult job since various sealants or adhesives may adhere the tubing to the pipe. Thus, only with great difficulty can the tubing be removed. One way to remove the tubing has been by use of a knife to cut the tubing. Nonetheless, a more satisfactory and faster way of removing flexible tubing from metal pipe or the like has been sought.